ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage Gear Guide by Aislin
Suggested Gear, 1-75 This section of the guide is fairly practical and omits many choices that may be better than suggested items due to the time required to obtain them. I personally don't find it worth it to spend hours camping an NM for an item you'll replace within a few levels, but it's worth it for some items which will be included. You may also note that this is slanted heavily toward the physical blue mage; other roles may require other gear, but these roles do not typically come up until level 75 in certain endgame situations. For the most part while leveling up, you will want to be geared as a physical DD. Weapon *Lv.1 ~ Wax Sword +1 If you're leveling blue mage, there's a good chance you can afford one of these without trouble. They're pretty cheap these days and very little is going to beat that Accuracy+2 for a long time. More important than your sword damage is your spell damage, and at low levels, you are going to miss a lot. Keep this until... *Lv.13 ~ Scimitar +1/Scimitar At this point, your blue magic skill is probably capped and you've been getting parties for a while, giving you some more Sword skill and the low damage of the wax sword is starting to show. Trade it in for a Scimitar (NQ or HQ depending on finances). *Lv.18 ~ Flame Sword/Fire Sword Finally a sword with some decent damage! These will last you for a WHILE. I am not kidding. There's no real point in buying another sword until level 30, when you get something even better. *Lv.28 ~ Mithran Scimitar This is a pretty good sword but I do not consider it worth the usual price on the AH. Some BLUs I know had it from leveling THF, so they used it. I skipped it and went with the next option since I was able to get it free with CP. *Lv.30 ~ Centurion's Sword Get one (or two, if you're /NIN) of these. If you're Bastokan, you can get some for free, otherwise they're cheap on the Auction House. These will last you ten levels. Don't be fooled by the Steel Kilij. They're horribly expensive and give no Accuracy bonus. If you have a friend with high level Smithing, you can get your Centurion's HQ'd at *Lv.34. *Lv.40 ~ Immortal's Scimitar Our AF1. It's not terribly impressive and the quest to get it is a serious pain in the rear. However, it does get you five of your six Runic Portals, and you need to do it anyway to complete the rest of the Artifact questline. Some BLUs use it, some just put it in Storage. I did the latter, and used... *Lv.40 ~ Combat Caster's Scimitar Another sword that you'll use for a while. If you're Windurstian, you can get this for free. It's basically a Centurion's sword on steroids, and at level 43, if you know someone with high Smithing, you can get it HQ'd. The bluebox version is an impressive damage increase. Use these (preferably switching to HQ at 43) until... *Lv.55 ~ Musketeer Commander's Falchion Another Bastokan CP sword, again. The same general idea as the previous few swords... good base damage, Accuracy and Attack. This will last you quite a while indeed. It seems that 36 base damage is popular for most swords that BLU can equip and it'll be a while before you see something higher. *Lv.65 ~ Ifrit's Blade The best sword you'll see for a while. This is used often even at 75 when melee damage isn't a concern and you don't have the cash for a wing sword +1; the STR+3 is a big boost to your spells. Obtained by defeating Ifrit Prime. Sell the Falchion and swap this in. *Lv.71 ~ Senior Gold Musketeer's Scimitar Free for Bastokers with high rank and lots of CP to burn, otherwise not too bad on the AH. A very fast sword with great damage; it's a good offhand weapon, and options start to get a little slimmer (and a lot more expensive) as you level up. *Lv.72 ~ Anelace A decent and rather cheap filler piece to mainhand until the good stuff in the next few levels. It has a few nice bonuses on it, DEX+2 and VIT+2 which will help out. There's another version of the Anelace: the Pealing Anelace, which is even cheaper than this one and has an enchantment effect (don't use it if you want to AH it later). *Lv.72 ~ Martial Anelace Even cheaper than the above, this has less damage and no ability score bonuses at all, but it does have TP Bonus. YMMV. *Lv.72 ~ Koggelmander Well, it's really ugly. It looks like a noob-level xiphos. But it's the best sword for spell damage a blue mage can get. The base damage is nothing to sneeze at either. Obtained from Tanihwa (extremely rarely, be prepared to curse a lot). This is good stuff. Wearing this sword will get you intimidated by Beast-type mobs, so beware. *Lv.73 ~ Perdu Hanger Obtainable with 40,000 Imperial Standing credits upon reaching Chief Sergeant rank, this is something you just won't put down. Do Assaults. Rank up. Get. This. Sword. This is the Blau Dolch of BLU. The Hagun of BLU. *Lv.73 ~ Adaman Kilij/Demon Slayer/Wyrm Slayer The best thing that can be said about these swords is they look dead sexy. I don't consider them worth the price, though. An anelace gives you the same stats as the NQ version (though HP instead of MP) and costs a whoooooole lot less. HQ versions are generally unavailable and are even more expensive. Not worth it, but listed purely because they look so hot. *Lv.75 ~ Beast Slayer Really easy to get and really quite decent. Commonly seen as an offhand weapon on BLU75s everywhere. Just as good as the HQ "slayer" swords, slightly slower swing and not nearly as sexy-looking. But a lot easier to get. Drops from a T1 ZNM; go take some pictures, harass some BLMs, pop NM, pray your sword drops. *Lv.75 ~ Wightslayer The blue mage "base weapon" from Nyzul Isle. Get this while climbing Nyzul and use it once you get your Runic Key to unlock Expiacion. Otherwise it's used to create our Mythic Weapon, Tizona (which is not that impressive). Shield *Lv.1-68 ~ ... nothing! You're mostly out of luck and will just have to deal with nothing until later on. There are a few options but all of them are expensive or just not worth buying. *Lv. 30 tortoise shield - int+1 mnd+1 converts 15 hp to 15 mp *Lv.68 ~ Astral Aspis Decent thing to put in the offhand, trades some HP for MP. Drops 100% from an annoying NM, Pelican, in Kuftal Tunnel. *Lv.74 ~ Genbu's Shield Probably the best all-purpose shield to use when not subbing NIN, or even when subbing NIN. Even without native shield skill, BLU still gains the defense bonus as well as the physical damage reduction and evasion on this shield. Drops from Genbu. *Lv.75 ~ Acheron Shield +1 For those who want that last 2% in their Cannonball builds. Functionally, compared to Genbu's it's mostly useless but it does give more defense and thus a larger and more damaging Cannonball. Ranged/Ammo *Lv.15 ~ Rogetsurin Probably the only thing that'll ever be in this slot for a while. Gives AGI+1 which is not great, but better than nothing. Can be useful to pull if you ever have to. Drops 100% from an easy NM in Konschtat Highlands. *Lv.30 ~ Race Specific Ammo ("sachets") **Hume: Millefleurs Sachet/Balm Sachet **Elvaan: Attar Sachet/Olibanum Sachet **Mithra: Civet Sachet Some of these are pretty useful... especially the Elvaan ones. *Lv.43 ~ Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1/Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2 Replace that rogetsurin with one of these if you still have it. Swap between them and the sachets depending on whether the STR bonus is active or not. It's always active in Al'Taieu (sea), so it's worth keeping around. *Lv.58 ~ Tiphia Sting Excellent piece to put in the ammo slot. Usually not too expensive, drops from a very annoying NM in Crawler's Nest. Use this unless you can get the STR bonus from the HQ musketeer chakrams (or are Elvaan). *Lv.60 ~ Bibiki Seashell Only use for Cannonball or if you've got nothing better to stick here. It's really easy to get though through an amusing quest in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Head *Lv.1-9 ~ Generic headpiece Just wear whatever you can find with the highest DEF, or use MP hairpins. It doesn't really matter; you won't find anything with good bonuses for a while. *Lv.9 ~ Compound Eye Circlet Cheap, Evasion+5. You won't find much at these levels, but this is decent. *Lv.20 ~ Trump Crown Oh my, a decent headpiece! This one scales up as you level up, giving you a static CHR+2 (which is the WSC mod for Bludgeon, btw) and a steadily-increasing amount of HP and MP. Pretty cheap on the AH and useful for quite a few jobs. *Lv.24 ~ Empress Hairpin/Emperor Hairpin I only put this in here because a lot of people have one of these from another job. It's not worth it to farm just for BLU, but it's useful for so many jobs you really should. Drop rate is pretty bad without big Treasure Hunter, though, and just claiming the NM is a pain. *Lv.30 ~ Mercenary Captain's Headgear Great headpiece for BLU and usually pretty reasonable on the AH, or purchasable with CP if you're Windurstian. Can be HQ'd at 34 for some MP when in an area under your nation's control. *Lv.41 ~ Voyager Sallet One of the best WS/spell pieces a BLU can get for a very long time. Difficult to get; requires access to Riverne - Site A01 and drops from a very annoying--well, 10 very annoying NMs. Worthwhile to get though; you'll use this for a long time. On many, many jobs. Use as a macro piece for later levels. *Lv.43 ~ Walkure Mask/Valkyrie's Mask Pretty decent melee/WS piece. Walkure is a lot cheaper than Valkyrie's, but gives HP instead of MP and 1 less Attack. They're also really ugly. *Lv.52 ~ Super Ribbon Quite a good headpiece, it gives +1 to all ability scores, some HP and MP and +1 to a few secondary ability scores as well. Not that expensive and usable on all jobs. It's pretty handy to have around but availability is generally iffy. *Lv.60 ~ Magus Keffiyeh Our AF3. It's a situational piece for healing or exploiting monster family weaknesses, though voyager sallet will outclass it for damage spells almost all the time. Looks really cool. *Lv.68 ~ Cobra Cap This is a really good piece for BLU (and a few other jobs, also). Accuracy, Store TP and a little enmity decrease. Obtainable with Allied Notes through Campaign. This will last a while. *Lv.70 ~ Optical Hat Ugliest. Hat. Ever. But one of the best Accuracy pieces you can get. Drops 100% from Hakutaku, a force pop NM in the Den of Rancor. This piece will generally outdo almost anything else on your multihit spells, except for... *Lv.72 ~ Enkidu's Cap Probably our best headpiece for multihit spells. Drops from Tier 4 ZNMs Tyger and Tinnin, so it's going to be really tough to get unless your shell does ZNMs. *Lv.75 ~ Walahra Turban Very easy to get through a simple (yet annoying) mini-quest in Whitegate. Great TP piece, gives quite a lot of haste and a decent chunk of HP and MP. Useful on many jobs, so it's a good idea to pick one up as soon as you can. *Lv.75 ~ Homam Zucchetto I'm not real sure about this one. You lose HP, MP and 2% Haste from the Turban, but gain Accuracy+4 and Magic Accuracy+4. It's a lot more difficult to get as well. I don't think it's worth it, personally, but again, YMMV. *Lv.75 ~ Mirage Keffiyeh Our relic head armor. If you are capped for accuracy (or are using Sneak Attack), it is one of the best head armor for just about everything, only falling behind Maat's cap and Gnadbhod's helm for physical spells and saurian helm for breath spells. Probably the best piece to cast magical nukes in. Drops infrequently from Dynamis - Xarcabard. Neck *Lv.7 ~ Justice Badge Cheap, adds MND+3 for cures. Hang onto it for a while. *Lv.21 ~ Spike Necklace You'll use this for a while; there just aren't many good physical damage necklaces early on. Pretty inexpensive and useful on lots of jobs. Swap this out for the justice badge when casting healing spells to avoid the MND-6. *Lv.47 ~ Auditory Torque Situational, but the best Cannonball necklace you can get. The STR/VIT+4 latent is active when under the effects of a bard song or corsair roll. Drops from... you guessed it, an annoying NM! This one's in Riverne - Site B01 and basically requires a lot of Ninjas to kill. But the NM also drops horomusha kote, so convincing ninjas to kill it won't be too hard. *Lv.60 ~ Chivalrous Chain Wow, finally an upgrade from that old spike necklace! Gone is the MND-6, but you also trade the DEX for Accuracy+5 and Store TP+1. A fair trade in my opinion. A little expensive but can also be bought with 8000 Lebros Cavern Assault Points. *Lv.72 ~ Soil Gorget Macro this in for weaponskills. One of the many Sea Gorgets, the soil gorget boosts the damage of all three of our primary Sword weaponskills: Vorpal Blade, Savage Blade and Expiacion. Requires a little farming and a little gil; harass BLMs to help you kill ufos for the yovra organ. Obviously requires Al'Taieu access. *Lv.73 ~ Fortitude Torque Better than chivalrous chain for a lot of things, but requires Al'Taieu access and some farming to pop the NM, Jailer of Fortitude. Drop rate is not very good, though. Ear *Lv.16 ~ Bone Earring +1 Cheap, get a pair of them. HQs aren't expensive and will be useful for leveling pretty much any melee job. *Lv.21 ~ Beetle Earring +1 Cheap, again, get a pair of them. Not expensive, and will be useful for almost any melee job. *Lv.30 ~ Pilferer's Earring A really good earring if you're subbing Thief while leveling up (which is a good idea from *Lv.44 on). The latent effect of DEX+2 is active when Thief is set as your support job. *Lv.49 ~ Harvest Earring/Heims Earring Good earrings for a leveling BLU; the harvest earring is usually pretty reasonably priced, but the heims earring typically runs over 100k. Ability score bonuses are rare to find on earrings. *Lv.50 ~ Antivenom Earring/Insomnia Earring Some reasonably priced +MP earrings. Antivenom also gives +1 MP while resting, which keeps it useful for an hMP set even after you get better earrings. *Lv.55 ~ Waetoto's Earring STR+2 VIT+1 for Tarutaru onry. Possible drop from the ENM Automaton Assault. None of the other races' earrings are particularly attractive for BLU. *Lv.55 ~ Spike Earring The next worthwhile iteration in the Attack+/Evasion- earring line. Reasonably priced and good for lots of jobs. If you don't full-time these (though at 55, you should), macro them in for weaponskills. *Lv.61 ~ Minuet Earring Very good for spell modifiers and also provides Accuracy+3 when you're under the effect of Minuet. If you're full-timing spike earrings, macro this in for spells. If you've got a BRD in the party, full-time this. *Lv.65 ~ Diabolos's Earring Accuracy+3 except when in gloomy (dark) weather. Obtained from defeating Diabolos Prime, a great piece to replace one of those spike earrings with. Remember to swap it out if there's dark weather in the zone. *Lv.67 Triumph Earring STR+2 but very, very expensive. Definitely something to work for, as raw STR is hard to come by on the earpiece unless you're a taru. Typically these are macro pieces for spells as there are better pieces for melee and WS. *Lv.72 Suppanomimi If you're a career BLU (or a career NIN, or THF, or DNC...) this is the reward to choose for completing Divine Might. Even if you don't sub NIN much, the +5 sword skill is too good to pass up. *Lv.75 Brutal Earring Pair this with suppanomimi. Gives you Store TP+1 and a 5% chance to attack twice, even without the native Double Attack job trait. Double attack can proc on a weaponskill as well. Just macro this out for an earring with an ability score or accuracy bonus when casting a spell. Body *Lv.1 ~ Cobra Tunica I used this for a while. The MP+8 helps out at low levels when you don't have much, and there's not a lot else to choose from. If the low DEF bothers you, just grab whatever you can with the highest DEF for your level and sacrifice the +MP. *Lv.30 ~ Mercenary Captain's Doublet Quite a few levels to go without a decent body piece, but this is a good one and it'll last you for a few levels at least. Can be HQ'd at level 34 but isn't really helpful. *Lv.33 ~ RSE body pieces **Hume: Custom Vest/Custom Tunic **Elvaan: Magna Bodice/Magna Jerkin **Tarutaru: Wonder Kaftan **Mithra: Savage Separates **Galka: Elder's Surcoat Any of these can be useful for BLU, though some are more useful than others. At this level there aren't too many options though, so it's a good fallback choice. *Lv.45 ~ Brigandine/Brigandine +1 The HQ version is especially good (and especially expensive), but the NQ isn't bad either and it's pretty cheap. A definite upgrade over most RSE body pieces. *Lv.50 ~ Cerise Doublet I almost didn't want to put this in here since it's almost impossible for a new player to get, especially if they're leveling BLU as their first 75. Getting this piece requires access to either Phomiuna Aqueducts or Sacrarium and is kind of a pain. For a leveling BLU, it'd be replaced quickly, but it's an excellent piece for anything level capped to 50. *Lv.55 ~ Jaridah Peti/Akinji Peti Good all-around body piece at this level; some choose not to get it since scorpion harness is available at 57, but it's cheaper than scorpion harness (though not by much anymore). It looks a hell of a lot sexier than that ugly harness, too. HQ is very expensive and not worth it. *Lv.57 ~ Scorpion Harness/Scorpion Harness +1 I kinda think this is a little overrated for BLU. It's Accuracy+10 which is nice, but I wouldn't specifically buy this for BLU. If you have it from another job (and a lot of people do) go ahead and use it, but if not, just continue to use the jaridah peti. *Lv.58 ~ Magus Jubbah You'll wear this for the rest of your days as a blue mage. Most blue mages I know don't even bother with a dedicated TP piece and just full-time the AF body (unless they have relic for the Auto Refresh). I'm one of them. Even if you TP in another piece, make sure this is handy to macro in. *Lv.67 ~ Assault Jerkin One of our best weaponskill pieces for the slot, it's worth the time it takes to get this. Drops from Ose in the Labyrinth of Onzozo. Bring some friends and some Treasure Hunter to get it faster. *Lv.74 ~ Mirage Jubbah Refresh! Along with some MP, Accuracy+10 and Enmity-2. If you do Dynamis, make this piece a priority. The extra tick of MP will really help. Hands-down the best in-slot piece for TP gain/idle. Drops often in Dynamis - Beaucedine. *Lv.75 ~ Mirke Wardecors The reason why Enkidu's harness isn't on the list. This is the best blue mage WS piece when fitted with the right augments. My personal choice is Accuracy+10 and "Double Attack"+2%, but some may prefer Accuracy+10 Attack+10. Others still may decide to pick Accuracy+10 "Dual Wield"+3% and use it as a TP gain piece, but I feel that the relic body's Refresh effect is too valuable to lose. It looks pretty on female characters but looks odd on males. Obtained from completing "A Crystalline Prophecy" downloadable scenario. Hands *Lv.1-10 ~ Generic gloves Just use whatever you can find. *Lv.10 ~ Legionnaire's Mittens/Royal Footman's Gloves Basic low-level handwear for pretty much any front-line job. Cheap from AH, or bought with CP from Bastok and San d'Oria respectively. *Lv.14 ~ Battle Gloves Used to be expensive, now very cheap. These will last you for many long levels. *Lv.27 ~ RSE gloves **Hume: Custom F Gloves/Custom M Gloves **Elvaan: Magna Gloves/Magna Gauntlets **Tarutaru: Wonder Mitts **Galka: Elder's Bracers Use as you see fit. The Hume and Tarutaru ones clearly have the bonuses we're looking for, but if you're an Elvaan or Galka short on MP, this is a pretty good slot to get some. The Mithra piece for this slot isn't very useful. *Lv.55 ~ Akinji Bazubands Slight Accuracy boost over Battle Gloves. Nice TP piece for the level. *Lv.56 ~ Magus Bazubands AF gloves. They aren't good for anything but learning new spells, so only put them on when you're trying to learn a new spell. **Note(Scryebloodstone): They also give a MP boost and a Parrying boost and not too bad of DEF either so I dont think they should only be used for spell. Just added my opinion hope you dont mind. *Lv.60 ~ Pallas's Bracelets STR-specific piece best used when subbing THF. Single hit spells without DEX modifiers, such as Death Scissors and Vertical Cleave will strongly benefit from these. Other spells will suffer or cancel out. A macro piece, nothing more. *Lv.62 ~ RSE2 gloves **Tarutaru: Creek F Mitts/Creek M Mitts **Elvaan: Wood Gloves//Wood Gauntlets **Galka: Dune Bracers Use as you see fit. The Hume and Mithra variants aren't especially useful so they aren't listed here. The Galka RSE2 gloves are a significant MP boost to a race with very low MP, so a definite consideration. *Lv.68 ~ Cobra Mittens Another piece of the Windurst Campaign gear, a really good TP gain piece for this slot and a definite upgrade from Battle Gloves or any of the RSE (except maybe Galkas who still need the MP). *Lv.72 ~ Dusk Gloves/Dusk Gloves +1 Crafted Haste gear for the hands, also adds some HP and Attack. A little expensive, even for the NQ (HQ is generally unavailable and VERY expensive) but worth purchasing. Note that wearing any "Dusk" gear will reduce your movement speed, so if you need to get somewhere fast, take them off first. *Lv.72 ~ Enkidu's Mittens The absolute best in-slot piece for our weaponskills and multihit spells. Probably the second-best TP gain option as well. Drops from Tier 3 ZNMs, not terribly difficult to obtain, just takes some time and a little effort. *Lv.73 ~ Mirage Bazubands Our relic gloves. Not very impressive, but decent if you don't have dusk gloves, cobra mittens or enkidu's mittens. They do have a decent amount of MND so could be useful for a healing set. *Lv.75 ~ Denali Wristbands Better than our relic gloves, but falls short of Enkidu's mittens for Vorpal Blade and multihit spells. A good piece for Savage Blade as it has both STR and MND bonuses as well as Attack. Evasion+6 and -2% damage taken makes them useful for tanking and soloing. *Lv.75 ~ Homam Manopolas Best in-slot piece for TP gain. The Enmity+3 shouldn't be a big deal and if it is, your tanks probably kind of fail. Just as much Accuracy as Cobra Mittens, but brings along a good chunk of HP, MP and Haste. Obtained indirectly from the Proto-Omega fight in Limbus. Rings *Lv.1 ~ Nation rings or whatever If you've got your nation rings still, use those, if not, leave the slots blank or just stick something in there. *Lv.14 ~ Balance Ring/Courage Ring One of each, STR+2 and DEX+2. Useful for many jobs and many players will already own these. *Lv.34 ~ Venerer Ring Yay, an accuracy ring! You'll use it for a few levels, anyway, or maybe more if you're poor. *Lv.36 ~ Puissance Ring STR+3, put this alongside your venerer ring. Buy a second one to swap in for Chain Affinity. *Lv.40 ~ Woodsman Ring/Sniper's Ring/Sniper's Ring +1 If you've got the money for these, sell that venerer ring and buy two of these. The Woodsman is a drop from various ENMs and the Sniper's are crafted; both can be fairly pricey depending on server. HQ Sniper's are extremely expensive but provide a significant Accuracy+7. *Lv.49 ~ Ecphoria Ring If you only had the gil to get one Woodsman ring and are still hanging on to the venerer, now's the time to sell it and replace it with this, to gain Accuracy+1 and Store TP+1. The enchantment can be useful when fighting imps or other monsters that induce amnesia. *Lv.54 ~ Sun Ring/Victory Ring New STR ring. Buy two, swap both in for Sneak Attack spells, swap only one in when SA isn't available or using a different sub. HQ is considerably more expensive than NQ. *Lv.70 ~ Blood Ring Accuracy+5 and some resistances to status effects, and it's free! Drops from an easy Tier 1 ZNM. *Lv.72 ~ Ruby Ring/Triumph Ring Moar new STR rings, as before swap with/in place of accuracy when necessary. *Lv.74 ~ Flame Ring Sometimes cheaper than Triumph rings, same guidelines still apply. *Lv.60-75 ~ Rajas Ring The best ring you'll ever see for BLU. You'll never take it off; it's good for TP gain, good for weaponskills, good for spells. The only thing it really isn't good for is breath spells, healing and the rare "magical" nuke. It is a Chains of Promathia completion reward, which is why I put it here at the end of the list. A new player with BLU as her first 75 isn't going to get this before 75. **Note: Rajas Ring does not outperform your + acc rings or any of the rings for that matter pre-60. *Lv.50-75 ~ Ulthalam's Ring A very good ring and probably the better reward choice. Accuracy and Attack+4, and while in Assault or Salvage STR and DEX+4. A good ring to pair with Rajas ring. Again, as this ring is the reward for completion of Treasures of Aht Urhgan, I put it here toward the end. A new player will not have this by level 50. Back *Lv.1-12 ~ Generic cape Not much to pick in this level range. Highest DEF usually. *Lv.12 ~ Traveler's Mantle This is the first back item with some sort of bonus, but I feel they're really overpriced for how useful they are. If you're tanking the early levels BLU/WAR, it could be a good investment. *Lv.24 ~ Nomad's Mantle An upgraded Traveler's, this has a little AGI on it. It's a little cheaper, so you could likely sell the traveler's mantle and buy this and have a little left over. You'll be stuck with this cape for a long while, unfortunately. *Lv.44 ~ Aurora Mantle MP+10, better than what came before it, and a decent choice to use until the much better back pieces down the line. *Lv.47 ~ Jaguar Mantle Finally some useful bonuses, but not much. Not worth AH price in my opinion. If you take the time to do the quest line that this is a reward from... eh, still not sure it's worth anything. *Lv.52 ~ Bellicose Mantle A good piece to tide you over until amemet mantle. Attack +6 is rather nice, especially when most of the back items have been more traditional mage equipment. Sometimes can be found affordably on the AH. *Lv.61 ~ Amemet Mantle +1/Amemet Mantle The standard back item for the discerning front-line damage dealer. You'll see these on pretty much any DD job. The HQ is definitely worth the cost. However, if you're poor, the NQ is dirt cheap and will still blow away anything you've been using. *Lv.64 ~ Smilodon Mantle +1/Smilodon Mantle STR+5 for your spells (WS in Amemet though). Swap this in for Chain Affinity. Both versions are very affordable with the HQ being around 20k and the NQ being around 4k. *Lv.70 ~ Mirage Mantle Our relic "accessory." It's a decent piece and offers a considerably accuracy bonus and magic accuracy bonus, but doesn't really seem that useful over other options around this point and time. Obtained from certain Dreamworld Dynamis NMs. *Lv.71 ~ Forager's Mantle Considering the cost of this vs. HQ amemet mantle, it's not worth it for the extra STR+1. However, it drops from the same ENM that drops Hagun, so if you happen to get one while doing that ENM (and multiple mantles can drop from one Armory Crate)... Personally, I'd still sell it and keep my Amemet +1. *Lv.73 ~ Commander's Cape Second-best in-slot item for multihit spells, and as the law of diminishing returns states, is far cheaper than the best in-slot item. Use as a macro piece for the Big Three; keep Smilodon +1 for STR onry spells. Obtained from the ENM "Bionic Bug." *Lv.74 ~ Cuchulain's Mantle Best in-slot item for multihit spells and likely Inventory +1 for people who don't mind losing 1 STR over Smilodon +1. Extremely expensive, however, running in the 3 million range. Obtained from the San d'Oria S Campaign Ops "Splitting Heirs." Waist *Lv.1 ~ Generic waist item Use whatever you can at this level range; there isn't much there. I just left it blank until 15. *Lv.15 ~ Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt Nothing spectacular, a few HP and VIT. Decent if you're tanking BLU/WAR through the Dunes, and better than a blank square. *Lv.20 ~ Mohbwa Sash +1/Mohbwa Sash Better than Warrior's if you're not tanking, some decent +MP and MP while resting. Use as a hMP piece when a more suitable belt is obtained. *Lv.30 ~ Mercenary Captain's Belt A decent piece, offering +1 to all ability scores except for STR, which, sadly is a very important bonus. There still aren't many options for another 10 levels or so, so stick with it until... *Lv.40 ~ Tilt Belt Now we're talking. An accuracy piece, this will be useful for both TP gain and spellcasting. Fulltime this until 43... *Lv.43 ~ Swordbelt +1/Swordbelt ... then macro this belt in for weaponskills. You can also use it to TP on mobs that have high defense but low evasion (crawlers, crabs and the like) to keep you from hitting for 0 and gaining no TP. The HQ version is good enough to use as a WS piece up to 60 and isn't that expensive. *Lv.48 ~ Life Belt The iconic TP gain belt. Used to be expensive, then became cheap and abundant, now is somewhat scarce due to people buying them in bulk for FoV augmenting. TP and cast spells in this, WS in Swordbelt +1. Continue to use this until level 60, but hang onto it as well; it's useful for lots of jobs. *Lv.50 ~ Royal Knight's Belt Gives +2 to all ability scores except VIT. This is a good piece to use for spells if you don't need extra accuracy (i.e. are subbing THF). Continue to WS in Swordbelt +1; the Attack+12 won't be beaten by STR+2 and DEX+2 for that. *Lv.50 ~ Swift Belt The iconic endgame TP gain belt. Less Accuracy than a Life Belt, but Haste+4% for spells and faster swings without a hit to TP generation. A serious headache to get, but well worth it for the career BLU (and pretty much any other DD job). If you have one of these already when your blue mage reaches level 50, resist the urge to immediately use it. Chances are you can't afford to lose the accuracy from Life Belt at this time. Also note it has a -5 penalty to Attack so make sure to swap it out for weaponskills. *Lv.60 ~ Potent Belt As level 60 rolls around and you get Vorpal Blade, so does a perfect belt for the weaponskill. If you can afford the loss of accuracy, put the life belt in storage and full-time this for TP, weaponskills and spells. If not, just macro it in for WS and spells. Obtainable via 10,000 Leujaoam Sanctum Assault Points, or for around 80,000-100,000 gil on the Auction House. *Lv.71 ~ Warwolf Belt Cheap and offers a huge bonus of STR, DEX and VIT+5. Don't worry about the Enmity+3, it's not a big deal. A great macro piece for weaponskills and spells. At this point, I would sell the potent belt for some extra cash and get the swift belt for TP gain. If you're hurting for accuracy, skip this until you get some more and continue to use the potent belt and life belt combo. Legs *Lv.1 ~ Generic leg armor Continuing the general trend of nothing good being available at low levels for the slot. Just use whatever has the highest DEF at this level. *Lv.24 ~ Martial Slacks Offers AGI+2 and Evasion+3. Fairly cheap on the Auction House. Pretty good if you're still tanking at this level, and they look pretty nice. They don't really enhance our offensive abilities that much, however. A few spells do use AGI as a modifier (such as Feather Storm and Jet Stream) so it may help a little. *Lv.25 ~ Republic Subligar/Bastokan Subligar The better alternative to martial slacks. Just like most other DD, you will use these for a long, long time. There are just not many good pieces for this slot for many levels to come, and the Attack+5 is very nice. If you're a male character, suck it up, get something less squicky for town gear, and wear the metal panties during combat. *Lv.31 ~ RSE leg armor **Elvaan: Magna F Chausses/Magna M Chausses **Tarutaru: Wonder Braccae **Mithra: Savage Loincloth **Galka: Elder's Braguette **Hume: Custom Pants/Custom Slacks Only two races really luck out with RSE for this slot. The Elvaan piece is particularly good with a bonus to DEX and MP, while the Tarutaru leg armor gives STR, VIT and HP (among other bonuses). The rest, while granting a large bonus to MP, often have bonuses that are not useful, or in the case of Hume, penalties that are counterproductive. MP may still be a problem at these levels before RDMs learn Refresh, so you may still want to use them at the start of the fight until you deplete the extra MP they offer, then switch back to the dreaded Republigar. The Hume item is particularly useful for healing with MND+3 should you ever need to. *Lv.54 ~ Magus Shalwar Our AF leg armor. If you simply must remove the Republigar (perhaps you're questioning your sexuality...) then this is a decent piece to replace it with. This can also be a handy Cannonball macro piece for later levels if you don't have relic legs or galliard trousers. *Lv.71 ~ Prince's Slops/Vendor's Slops IT'S HAMMERTIME. How I hate the "slops" model. I think they should give these the same graphic as Jet Seraweels and rename them to Prince's/Vendor's Seraweels. At least they'd look a lot nicer. The bonuses these offer are considerable and very good for a BLU. The HQ is not terribly expensive but the NQ is dirt cheap. If nothing else, buy the NQ and put those magus shalwar in the Mog House. *Lv.72 ~ Mirage Shalwar Our relic leg armor is far, far better than its artifact equivalent. A decent HP/MP bonus with STR+3 and Accuracy+5 as well as a rare bonus, Magic Accuracy+3; these are one of the best pieces of our relic armor and easily obtained in Dynamis - Bastok. *Lv.72 ~ Enkidu's Subligar Well it looks pretty bad, but fortunately it's strictly a macro piece for multihit spells and weaponskills. I know a lot of shells don't run on priority but rather a bidding or points system, but I'm somewhat old-school and believe that this benefits other jobs much more than it does blue mages and should go to them first. If you get one though, it's a good piece. Otherwise just use mirage shalwar and take comfort in the fact that you're not wearing a diaper with bright red leggings attached. *Lv.75 ~ Denali Kecks More of a Corsair or Ninja piece, but it can be better than mirage shalwar as a TP/Head Butt piece if you're finding your stuns not sticking reliably or wearing off instantly. Drops from the floor 40 HNM in Nyzul Isle. *Lv.75 ~ Homam Cosciales Absolutely the best piece of Homam for blue mages and our best possible TP and general spellcasting piece. Macro it out for weaponskills and Chain Affinity, of course, but the Haste and "Fast Cast" effect makes it great for Head Butt. Obtainable indirectly from Proto-Omega in Limbus. Feet *Lv.1 ~ Generic feet armor Nothing to see here, move along. Just use whatever you can with the highest DEF. *Lv.7 ~ Bounding Boots/Leaping Boots OMG! Finally a low-level armor with amazing bonuses! If you have these, use them. You will use them for a long, long time. If you don't, go camp Leaping Lizzy until you get them. She's one of the easiest NMs in the game. If she just won't drop them, harass a THF into giving you some Treasure Hunter lovin'. These are so incredibly useful that nobody should be without a pair. If you're Hume, you'll wear these until level 62! *Lv.29 ~ RSE feet armor **Mithra: Savage Gaiters **Tarutaru: Wonder Clomps **Elvaan: Magna F Ledelsens/Magna M Ledelsens **Galka: Elder's Sandals **Hume: Custom F Boots/Custom M Boots For once, a Mithra piece is on top. Both the Tarutaru and Mithra pieces offer bonuses to STR, while the other races offer less useful bonuses to a blue mage, with Hume coming in last (again). Don't worry if you're Hume, your RSE62 shines oh-so-brightly. Depending on your race, you may want to use these. Otherwise just keep the bounding/leaping boots on. *Lv.52 ~ Magus Charuqs Our AF2. Not worth using at all in my opinion. If you are Tarutaru or Mithra, definitely do not bother with these. If you have bounding or leaping boots, skip these. If you're really poor and have gone over a hundred kills on Leaping Lizzy without a pair of boots... then go ahead and wear them. They're really not very good though... even Hume RSE is better. *Lv.62 ~ RSE62 feet armor **Hume: Marine F Boots/Marine M Boots **Tarutaru: Creek F Clomps/Creek M Clomps **Galka: Dune Sandals Of the RSE62 footwear, only the Hume, Tarutaru and Galka are truly useful. The Mithra and Elvaan variants have penalties that are counterproductive for a blue mage. The Tarutaru feet armor is the best in-slot Cannonball piece. The Hume piece is extremely useful for weaponskills and multihit spells until later on and remains one of the top Cannonball pieces even after denali. Oddly, the male Hume boots are much, much more expensive than the female variant, by a factor of five or more. The bonuses are identical. It may have something to do with similar drop rates but a much higher population of male humes compared to female humes. *Lv.68 ~ Cobra Leggings The first available TP gain replacement for bounding or leaping boots assuming you're not Hume, and even so it's better to TP in these than in Marine, and swap the RSE62 in for weaponskills and spells. Obtainable with Allied Notes from Windurst Campaign. *Lv.71 ~ Mirage Charuqs Our relic feet armor. Not terribly impressive, giving an odd mix of melee and mage bonuses. If you have leaping boots or cobra leggings, don't use these. They just aren't good at all. Other items are better if you need an INT boost. *Lv.72 ~ Dusk Ledelsens/Dusk Ledelsens +1 Like all Dusk armor, this will reduce your movement speed. However, it does offer Haste+2% and some Attack making it the second-best TP gain and Haste piece available at this level. Personally I never bothered with it myself but your mileage may vary. If you've got the money to burn, go for it. *Lv.72 ~ Enkidu's Leggings Really a THF piece in my opinion, but if you have it already or can get it easily, go for it. I'd personally never bother trying to get it; there are several other pieces of the same set that I'd much rather have. *Lv.75 ~ Denali Gamashes Absolutely a great piece for the slot. It offers a significant bonus to STR, Accuracy and Magic Accuracy (the latter of which helps Head Butt's stun stick better) as well as a few other bonuses that aren't as useful. Definitely get a pair of these if you can. Obtained from the floor 20 HNM in Nyzul Isle. *Lv.75 ~ Homam Gambieras Once you get these, they will replace denali gamashes as your TP gain feet armor of choice. A significant HP/MP boost plus Accuracy and Haste, there really isn't anything else in-slot that can beat them for whacking stuff with a sword while your TP gauge fills up. Obtained indirectly from Proto-Omega in Limbus.